


Worse Ways To Spend A Friday Night

by skittles_and_oreos16



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Date night sorta, I don't know how it happened, M/M, Parents ian & mickey, So much fluff and domestic shit it isn't even funny, Tumblr Prompt, like really sappy, mickey being sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt thing - (loved the hair dye one btw) erm, maybe Svetlana and Nika go out together and Ian and Mickey have to look after Yev and take turns getting up in the night to stop him crying and then just end up putting him in their bed</p><p>"You know he won't get any sleep until he's in bed with us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Ways To Spend A Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this turned out to be so fucking fluffy you could use it for a pillow. And sappy. I don't know when I got so sappy.

Svetlana and Nika had wanted to go out Friday, leaving Ian and Mickey to babysit Yev. Not exactly the way Mickey had wanted to be spending the evening, but he figured he could work around it.

For instance when they'd sat Yev down in front of the tv and they were practically in each other's laps on the couch behind him.

Mickey had been rubbing at the inside of Ian's thigh for the past ten minutes, slowly going higher and higher. The closer he got to Ian's crotch the wider the redheads smile got. 

Ian began rubbing at the back of Mickey's neck and he leaned into the touch. All things considered, there were worse things to be doing on a Friday night. Besides, they could always pick this up after Yev went to bed. 

And that's exactly what they did. 

*

Ian was hovering over him in their bed, nipping at the porcelain skin of his chest. He had a hand tangled in red hair and his eyes closed as he sucked a mark into the collarbone in front of him.

Ian had just slipped a hand into his boxers when Yev's piercing cries spread throughout the house. Mickey's head fell back into the pillows and he made a move to get up, but Ian pushed him back down.

"You don't go anywhere, you put him down for bed. I'll get him."

Mickey watched Ian disappear and tucked his arm behind his head. He could see in his mind Ian cradling Yev as he bounced him back to sleep. It was sight Mickey loved seeing. 

He assumed Ian had picked the baby up, because he cries had almost instantly stopped. He had a way the little boy that seemed to calm him better then anyone, except maybe Svetlana. 

He waited for about ten minutes before he crawled out of the bed and snuck out of the room quietly. He went down to Lana and Nika's room where Ian was murmuring and pacing the floor. 

In a way he understood how easily it must be for the child to fall asleep wrapped tight in those arms, fuck knows he did almost every night. He never felt safer then with freckled limbs entangling his. 

He saw Ian go back to the crib and he hurriedly went back to their room. No way he'd let Ian catch him doing something as sappy as watching him with Yev. Fuck no!

The redhead came back and pounced on the bed. He crawled over, looking more like he was going in for a kill. Mickey's hands ran up his chest the second he was within reaching distance. 

He pulled Ian in by the back of his neck and whispered against the soft skin behind his ear, "We're gonna have to be quiet."

"Mmmm," was how Ian replied, slipping his finger under the waistband of Mickey's sweats. 

By the time they'd shed everything but their boxers, they were both flushes and rutting against each other in anticipation. Ian bit at Mickey's collarbone while the other man couldn't help but moan into the crook of his neck.

That's when they heard it, Yev screaming in his crib again.

"I'll go," Mickey grumbled, rolling off the bed.

He picked the baby up and held him close his shoulders. "You're really messing up daddy's game," he whispered onto the top of his head. "And here I was think babies were supposed to help with it."

He went in mumbling stupid shit into the baby's ear before he felt him go completely limp and laid him back down.

Back in their room Ian was lounging on the bed, laid out on his side. With that sight alone he could feel himself get hard again. He went to straddle Ian's hips and pulled the younger man's bottom lip between his teeth. 

"I fucking love looking at you," he blurted. God, could he get anymore fucking sappy?

He decided maybe that wasn't such a thing bad when he felt Ian grab at his ass. Maybe this time they could actually get somewhere past grinding down on each other.

They'd barely been like this for ten minutes when the piercing cries cut through once more. 

They rested their foreheads together and their shoulders slumped at the same time as Ian breathed out, "You know he won't get any sleep until he's in bed with us."

"Which keeps me from getting lucky," Mickey couldn't help but add with a chuckle. "I'll be right back."

He climbed off his perch and rolled off the bed. He grabbed Yev and the baby stopped crying by the time he was crawling back into the bed. 

Putting him in between them, they both rolled into their side and watched as Yev quickly drifted off as Ian ran a hand up Mickey's arm.

"Told you he'd sleep better."

"How can he not with your giant fucking ginger ass in bed?" he said it almost offhandedly, the fuck had gotten in to him tonight?

Ian smiled and rolled off the bed. "The fuck are you doing, he could roll off!" Mickey whispered harshly.

Ian held up a finger to signal jut a minute and continued rushing around the room. In no time he had his side of bed safely barricaded in with various pillows and other things to keep Yev from rolling away.

"Oh, you sleeping on the fucking couch then?" Mickey asked, mistaking Ian for leaving when he was really only closing the door. 

Ian shook his head and crawled in the bed behind his little spoon. He pulled the covers up and over them and pulled him tightly to his chest. "There's worse ways to spend a Friday night," Ian whispered into his ear. 

Mickey stroked Ian's arm and nodded. He could definitely think of worse ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked (: comments and kudos keep writers going!! Come follow me on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts if you have any!! (: <3


End file.
